Gimme A Name
by miskunn
Summary: Miskunn's chaptered story idea. That needs a name. "Ed gets to teach Alchemy to brats and keep an eye on one troublemaker known as Harry Potter." FMA verse: Brohoofx2003. HP verse: Goblet of Fire. Warnings: adult language, hinted intercourse, violence, potential minor gore. Pairings: EdWin, Hinny, Royai, AlMay, Romione.


details: • **_FMAxHP Brotherhood-2003 mix (Promised Day has come and gone. Al's got his body back by surrendering a few years and his memories as armour - he's now Mei's age ;) and Ed made a deal with Truth to help against a coming uprising by another that has Father's ideas in mind. Ed still has all his automail. Two years of Al staying in Resembool then being retrained by Izumi and Ed staying on with the military, helping Mustang. Ed and Winry are engaged.) HP book: Goblet of Fire._**

_ed - 19_

_winry - 19_

_al - 16 (but with no memory of his 5 years as armour or of alchemy after their studies under Izumi) _

_mei - 14_

**So I've been writing and posting the occasional oneshot from time to time and I sort of got this idea for a chaptered story. FMAxHP of course. **

**Disclaimer: do I look rich and professional to you?**

* * *

><p><em>When the thorn bush turns white that's when I'll come home<em>  
><em> I am going out to see what I can sow<em>  
><em> And I don't know where I'll go<em>  
><em> And I don't know what I'll see<em>  
><em> But I'll try not to bring it back home with me<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Winry?!" came a familiar voice. The blonde woman could hear boots stomping on her wooden balcony and she smiled. Ed was back. The door creaked open.

"In the kitchen Ed!" she called back. A tanned face with golden eyes appeared in the door way before a body clothed in military regalia following. Ed's medals from the Promised Day clinked on his chest and Winry was still amazed at how he'd matured so much. He'd grown tall enough that Winry's head reached just under his nose. Apparently it also made him about a centimetre taller than Mustang which Ed had gloated about for at least two weeks much to the, now, General's dismay. Ed has also been promoted but only to Colonel. He stayed doing mostly field work though and Grumman was pleased with this. What kind of fuhrer would he be to prevent the hero of the people do what the hero of the people did best? Ed walked over and pulled Winry into a long awaited hug. He squeezed her once before pulling away.

"Damn I missed you," he muttered, leaning down to kiss his girlfriend on the lips. Winry turned away to hide a small smile as she checked the heat on the oven. Over the two years Ed had learned the value of actually calling before turning up at her house unannounced so she usually had time to put on a pie for him.

"Al's home from Dublith by the way," she said after clearing her throat as Ed bit into an apple from the fruit basket on the counter. As she turned around she could see the surprise in his face. Then he smiled as Al appeared, thumping down the stairs with a massive grin before pulling his older brother into a hug.

"Al," Ed greeted, swallowing his mouthful of apple. "How's tutoring under Teacher going?" Al laughed and shook his head.

"Scary as hell," the 16 year old answered. "But I've finished my studies so I'm back in Resembool for now. I'm not sure though, if I want to go study Alkahestry in Xing under May or join the military." As soon as the words 'join' and 'military' appeared in Al's sentence, Ed's face hardened and he crossed his arms. His ponytail was sent swinging as he shook his head.

"Go to Xing Al," he said. "I'll be damned if both of us end up as military. Besides, we can widen our knowledge especially since I've just got orders for an ambassador-teaching position at a school for magic. I told Winry about it briefly over the phone. Did she fill you in too?"

"Yeah," Al rolled his eyes. His voice rose over the sound of the kettle being put on to boil as Winry started on some coffee. "Magic though, brother? Didn't know you were interested in that type of stuff?"

"Yeah, well we thought homunculi were impossible too but look where that got us," Ed said, shrugging. "Greed was pretty on point in stating that 'nothing is impossible'. Over the two years of travelling on strictly military business has opened my eyes a bit more as well. Some people I met refused to believe alchemy was real until I showed them and explained the process. It kind of reminded me of in Lior where they thought Alchemy was miracles. Anyway, apparently this 'magic' stuff has endless possibilities. As long as it saves lives and has some sort of base to it, I'll be happy to look into it." Al gave a thoughtful nod.

"So when are you leaving Resembool?" the younger boy asked.

"I leave for England tomorrow and then spend 6 weeks at the school, doing more study on magic itself and apparently writing up lesson plans. The headmaster, Dumbledore - don't laugh Winry, that's his name I swear - sent me some books already and I've looked through them though there was practically nothing on our Alchemy. Apparently theirs is more potion based so it's gotta have some sort of science fundamentals ya know? Dumbbell sent me the textbooks from years 1 through to 7 as well," Ed explained. He sent a concerned look towards Winry as she set the kettle down harshly after pouring the coffee for herself and Ed. She must've been annoyed that he'd just gotten home before saying he was going to leave the day after.

"That's wonderful Ed," Winry snapped. She gestured to the mugs. "Al, go put these out on the table and grab the tin of biscuits from the cupboard. The pie will be done soon."

"Ok Winry," Al nodded. As soon as his form left, Ed turned and grabbed Winry's wrist gently with his flesh hand. She looked up like she'd been shocked before glaring at him half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry," Ed said. "They were Grumman's orders. It's a 4 year contract since I'm meant to be looking out for a certain kid called Harry Potter so I really wanted to see you before I left again. But," he pulled her over so that she was standing in between his legs, "apparently there's an event being held there this year that has a ball. We can organise transportation if you want to take some time off and come to it as a mini holiday." Winry threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

"You're always leaving," she mumbled. Her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears though. Ed sighed and hugged her tighter.

"Yeah," he said. "But after this assignment I'm resigning." Winry's head snapped up even quicker this time.

"You are?" she asked, surprised. He nodded with a smile.

"Apparently this assignment coincides with the deal I made with Truth," Ed murmured quietly. "It all revolves around this Potter kid and some other idiot. That's why the assignment is so long. They believe once Potter's finished his schooling he'll be prepared to take on this other guy. But I made a deal with Truth so if this evil guy isn't dead by the time the four years are up I'll still be staying to help bring about his demise, ok? After that I'm staying in Resembool."

"Good." Winry grinned into Ed's shoulder and hugged him tighter.

* * *

><p>Ed let his head thump back against his seat on the train. The <em>clack-clack <em>and familiar smooth motion did nothing to help the uneasiness in his gut though. He'd made Winry cry again. Fortunately they were a mix of happy and sad. He'd made a clumsy, badly timed proposal but Ed guessed it just wouldn't be _them _if it wasn't as cheesy as it had been. _Equivalent exchange of all things_, he thought then smiled. Winry had a knack for knocking aside his beliefs. Afterwards, she had warned him to be safe or he'd have hell to expect when he got back to Resembool for good.

Dumbledore had said he would meet Edward in the subway of London at 10:00 pm to take the Amestrian to wherever they had the school. He had another two hours to wait for that moment. Ed shrugged. He wasn't short on reading material at least.

* * *

><p>It was a minute until 10pm and Ed had been waiting for 15 minutes. If the headmaster was late he swore to himself that he'd be sorely tempted to suffocate himself with a very available book.<p>

_Crack!_

Ed nearly jumped but reminded himself of the sound of Apparating. Instead he settled for fixing an annoyed look at the old man that had just appeared next to the seat.

"Good evening Edward," Dumbledore greeted him pleasantly. "My apologies for scaring you my dear boy. I'm afraid I have some more business to take care of so I would prefer to get going as soon as possible."

"I've been waiting for 15 minutes old man," Ed huffed. "If you want to get going I have no complaints."

"I see." Was the wizard's sage answer. "Take my arm if you will Edward. We will be travelling by Apparation." Ed gave him a foul look but took ahold of the man's arm, other hand clenched tightly on the handle of his suitcase. Everything seemed to slow down for a second before Ed felt an uncomfortable twisting sensation followed by the feeling as if someone had shoved him through a pipe that was much too small.

Apparating, Ed theorized as he gasped in air at the new destination, must have been similar to the way a vacuum cleaner worked if the lack of being able to breath and the sense of being _sucked _through something was anything to go by.

The slight nausea was ignored by Edward as he took in his new surroundings. It was a quaint little village, down in a valley between mountains. Warm lights glowed from a nearby tavern as well as the occasional street light. Edward could just make out the form of a road winding its way up towards a big blob of a building.

"This is Hogsmeade for future reference Edward." Dumbledore was already striding forward. "I must say though, you handled the effects of your first Apparation brilliantly. If you will follow me please, we'll make our way up to the school. One cannot Apparate-"

"Directly into Hogwarts. Yeah, I know," Ed finished. "I read 'Hogwarts: A History'."

"That does not surprise me," Dumbledore said calmly as he walked. "However, it does well for one to remember. Even if that requires repetition."

Ed gave an indignant sniff and adjusted his hold on his suitcase slightly. He had grabbed it with his flesh hand before Apparating. His automail probably would've been the better option. Now, Ed took the chance to swap his suitcase to his metal hand, bringing it up to lay his wrist on his shoulder. It was an old thing he'd gotten into the habit of during his travels with Al. Not that his brother would remember any of that though.

His automail never got tired so the suitcase's weight was never a bother. Plus, resting the damned thing on his shoulder meant it was out of the way. And easy to drop if need be. Ed let out a sigh into the warm night air. He'd been told to expect lots of cold in Scotland, where Hogwarts sat on a secluded island. He supposed he'd have to get Winry over here once winter hit later.

The path up to the castle reminded Ed somewhat of the one leading to the Rockbell house back in Resembool. He felt the niggles of homesickness and brushed them away before they could properly take root in his head. Edward would see Winry and Al in a few months time. No need to feel like that.

They reached a massive metal gate and Edward could sense the wards around the school even without Alkahestry. He had studied the branch of Alchemy as a side project of military missions. Edward gave a low whistle that rose one of Dumbledore's eyebrows in curiosity. Ed noticed the look.

"I can sense the wards," Ed explained. "They're strong. And old." He frowned somewhat at the last bit. Dumbledore didn't look much surprised and Ed figured that a guy as old as he looked had probably seen a hell of a lot of things in his lifetime.

"That is an interesting technique Edward," Dumbledore spoke. "You will have to enlighten me when we both have more time. For now, let us enter the grounds of Hogwarts." The old man drew his worn looking wand that made Ed uneasy and waved it.

The influx of energy set a tingle in Ed's chest as the wards changed slightly in nature to let the newcomers through. The gate unlocked itself and opened smoothly, admitting alchemist and wizard in. The two walked through, the gate again closing behind them and wards falling back in to place. Ed glanced behind him to catch the sight of a blue wave washing over the iron gate again. _Magic_, he thought with a shake of his head. Dumbledore was waiting several paces away.

Ed thanked his massive growth spurt after the Promised Day as he strode to catch up which was fairly easy. He'd learned to walk fast when he was younger and his longer strides now made him even quicker. The two walked in silence, the gravel road crunching under their shoes. Edward took note of landmarks before stopping in his tracks as they came around a bend.

The castle was marvelous.

Whomever had created it must have had Ed's tastes in mind and the alchemist grinned as he took in the stone monstrosity and all its sharp turrets and gargoyles. To say it was a sight to behold would be inadequate. Hogwarts was indeed a castle, yes, but it was not the average military type.

Instead of a guardhouse, a great block of a building took up the biggest space, a small court yard probably laying behind the tall walls. Four massive turrets sat at each corner of the complex, big and intimidating. Speaking of the walls, siege ladders would get nowhere with those gigantic piles of stone bricks. The walls must have been at least 100 meters tall and probably wide enough to allow cavalry men, two abreast to easily canter the whole length of the building. And the length was nothing to sneeze at.

The air positively hummed with magic around the school. Then Ed actually sneezed. Oh, the coincidence. His nose was set to tingling before he sneezed again, rubbed his hand under his nasal cartilage and muttering a curse.

"I do hope you are not coming down with a cold Edward?" Dumbldore asked politely. The concern tinting his voice sounded genuine. Somewhat. Edward sneezed again then shook his head.

"It's the magic. Give me a day or two to get used to the quantity of it." Ed waved his hand, dismissing the question once and for all. Dumbledore merely inclined his head and gestured for them to continue on their way up the now-straight path.

Few lights were on but that was to be expected as it was the first week of summer break. The heavy doors to the courtyard creaked open and Ed winced. They probably needed daily oiling. As they walked through the castle to a wing that was near the Arithmancy and Defense Against the Dark Arts classrooms, torches sputtered to life before dying again after they had passed a suitable distance. It was a curious thing, magic. Ed mused about this as he strode a pace behind the old headmaster.

Said man stopped in front of a door which he then opened. It was a spacious classroom, filled with separate desks and one big teacher's desk up the front as well as a massive blackboard that you could spin by the looks of it. That of course, elicited a childishly amused smirk from Ed.

"This is where you will be teaching Edward," Dumbledore said. The man then lead the 19 year old into the room and to the back behind a bookshelf. Dumbledore then swung the bookshelf forwards to reveal a heavy wooden door and that in itself lead to another room. Dumbles gestured Edward through.

The hidden room was massive to say the least. It was circular with a king sized bed, cut to fit against the wall's curve under the torch bracket on the right of the room. A desk was again cut to fit the walls and was placed under a big window to the left of the room. Bookshelves and storage pigeon holes sat to either sides of the desk. At the back of the room, straight ahead of the door leading to Edward's classroom was an ensuite. A big clothes cupboard sat on the right of this door, facing the bed from roughly 3 meters away. A massive fireplace was built into the wall, again another 3 meters away from the bed though back towards the door leading to the outer room.

It suited Ed's needs nicely. The alchemist turned to Dumbledore.

"Thank you," Ed said and he meant every word sincerely. Dumbledore dipped his head gracefully and turned to leave, stopping at the classroom door and turning back.

"Seeing as you are unfamiliar with the school Edward," Dumbledore explained, "I will send a house-elf called Dobby to collect you in the morning and lead you down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Good night Edward. I hope you find yourself comfortable in your new digs." The last part to which Ed snorted, casting an appraising glance around both rooms again quickly.

"I've been comfortable in worse places Dumbledore."

"Indeed you have." And with that, the old man was gone, swishing out the door in his ridiculously eccentric purple-and-yellow robes, his white beard neatly tucked into the belt at his waist, his heeled boots clicking against the cold stone floor. The door closed behind him and Ed sighed, turning back to look at his new accommodation.

It most definitely wasn't the worse thing he'd been forced to stay in.

* * *

><p><em>"Full Moon" by The Black Ghosts<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a few line breaks there that may or may not work so we'll see how that turns out once I hit post on this son of a bitch. <strong>

**Hopefully this will get finished and will continue as a series up till the end of The Deathly Hallows. Fingers crossed. **

**Apologies for the shortness children, but I loathe describing the boring crap. **

**Sorry for lack of proofreading like usual. **

**On another note, I need a name for a female midget barn owl and this story. This may stay as a prologue sort of for a bit until I've written a few chapters ahead so I'm not leaving anybody hanging. **

**Enjoy the story at least!**

**miskunn out**


End file.
